1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of an acetoxystyrene (ASM), and more particularly, for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene from a carbinol such as 4-hydroxyphenylmethylcarbinol (HPMC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acetoxystyrene (ASM) is a well-known compound which is useful as an intermediate in the preparation of compounds useful in the production of adhesives, photoresists, etc. The preparation of acetoxystyrene is well-known in the art; however, a more efficient process for preparing acetoxystyrene is desired and needed. The instant invention provides a method whereby reduced process steps are obtained.
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.93.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,772 (issued Feb. 11, 1992) discloses the preparation of 4-hydroxystyrene (HSM) by reacting 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) with a suitable alcohol in the presence of a catalytic amount of a suitable base.
European Patent Application 0-128-984 (publication number) filed Aug. 30, 1983, discloses a process for the production of para-vinyl phenol (HSM) by dehydrogenation of paraethyl phenol.
European Patent Application 0-108-624 (publication number) filed Nov. 4, 1983, discloses a process for the production of p-vinyl phenol polymer (polyhydroxystyrene polymer--PHS) by polymerizing p-vinylphenol (HSM) in the presence of water and iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,513 (issued Jun. 28, 1977) discloses a process of producing PHS by cationically polymerizing HSM in the presence of a nitrile, such as CH.sub.3 CN, using a cationic polymerization initiator in a homogeneous reaction system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,614 discloses a method for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) from 4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol. (Note Formula I for the structural formula for ASM).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,533 discloses a process for the neat hydrogenation of 4-acetoxyacetophenone in the production of 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,546 discloses a process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) by heating 4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol with an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,074 discloses a process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) through the 4-acetoxyacetophenone/4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol route.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,124 discloses a process for preparing substituted styrenes such as ASM by reacting a bisarylalkyl ether in the presence of an acid catalyst.
All of the above cited prior art and any other references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.